


The Untold Story of Loki

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two sides to every story. The one that is told and the one hidden in the dark, always to be untold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untold Story of Loki

The Untold Story of Loki

Once upon a time there was a young boy who lived in the palace of Asgard. Now this young boy was known for causing much mischief. He played tricks on everyone he met, he lied as smoothly as silk and he was different to any child known of Asgard. He was an outcast and someone no one sane would dare to trust. The boy was looked down on from the raised noses of the people for the trouble and confusion he planned daily.

But he did not care about this.

The boy was so filled with evil, some would say, that there was no stopping him. Some say that he was arrogant and did not care for anything, especially not for his brother who was the victim and bane of most his plots. Others thought the boy was completely emotionless except for his need for entertainment which his chaos would create. Often there would be talk of him and rumours with terrible cores would spread like wildfire throughout the city.

But he played no attention to this.

This young boy would spend his days locked in his chambers or within the towering shelves of the palace library. He was always seeking knowledge and learning from the enormous books he read for hours. The boy wanted to know as much as he could. On one hand he did well in his academics because of this. He excelled in classes and enjoyed his tutoring. But no one took pride of this. Now one took notice of is cleverness. The people took notice of the fact he was not as strong or powerful as the other boys. That he was not training as a warrior or as a true Asgardian should, some would say. That he was not like his brother, the golden son. In fact he was he opposite and quite a disappointment to his family because of it.

But he knew all about this.

He knew how everyone, family and strangers alike all wished for him to be more like his older brother. How they wished he would fight with his fists and not his sleek words. How they wished he would end his mayhem throughout Asgard. How they wished the second prince of Asgard would be worthy of his title and not one of a future criminal’s. He knew everything. He knew their frustration, disappointment and above all else, he knew how no matter what he tried to do nothing was ever better than Thor.

But he tried anyway.

Even from when he was young he saw the margin between himself and his brother. He was the pride of the children of Odin. Everyone held him as their future king without a second glance at himself. He was determined though to close this margin. To prove, that yes, he could be and was just as great as the mighty Thor.

So he began to cause mischief.

They boy tried to impress his family and his brothers friends with his plots. He tried to humour and amuses them with the things he could do. But no, none found it amusing and turned their back on him. They turned their back on the lonely boy who only needed to know he could do something positive for another. To make one smile, laugh or brighten their eyes. He tried to impress them but was rewarded with frowns and bitter regret for wasting time on such as him.

So then he began to study.

The young boy though maybe he could earn the smiles of the Asgardian with his knowledge and brains. He thought that, of course if he were smarter his family would be proud. Proud to see he succeeds in study and school. But of course they were not. They were not proud at all and discouraged the learning and thirst for knowledge they boy had. He was encouraged instead to fight like an animal. To use whatever brute force he had to become a great warrior.

But he knew he was strong of mind but weak of muscle.

So when he began to learn magic he truly but sadly believed this was the answer. That the sparks between his fingers and the powers he now possessed would bring his parents pride and wonder to their faces. He thought that he could use this amazing ability on the battlefield and finally prove he was a worthy warrior but just a little different.  But again the boy was sorely wrong. When he showed his father his skills and attempted to explain how he now did not need to know how to wield a sword the look in his father’s eye said it all. That this was not the way to win his pride. That he would never be ever be praised for his actions as long at the root was in magic.

So then he began to lie.

The trickster quickly became the silver tongue. After all his full-hearted attempts to prove to his family he was worthy to be their son it had amounted to nothing. So he stopped trying. He stopped his foolish attempts and as he grew older and the lies piled on top of another his heart became an untouchable, cold and dead device in his chest. The man had turned into what people always thought was the boy, his younger self. He continued his mischievous chaos and destruction. He continued to use magic for darker means than before. His lies became more advanced and complex, fooling even the wisest of men. He turned on his family at times, especially his brother, Thor. He acted without caring for their judgement or disappointment.

But he never forgot the feeling of wanting someone to feel pride for him.

So that’s why when he discovered his true parentage, the feeling hit him full force at the heart he thought too, had stopped beating.

He felt he needed to prove himself worthy again. He wanted to show that he was not what his skin showed he was, he wanted people to know he was actually good on the inside somewhere. He wanted people to be proud and impressed of his actions. Just like he did when he was a little boy, looking for a father’s happy smile that never came. And he was destined to follow in his younger self’s footsteps.

And maybe this thought always sat in the back of his mind.

And maybe that’s why when Loki hung of the broken BIfrost after another failed attempt to prove himself he looked up into his brother’s and his father’s eyes for the last time before letting go. Before falling into the unknown who he was certain would bring a peaceful and calm death after everything that he had been through.

Maybe he just couldn’t do it over and over again.

Maybe he just couldn’t stand the very thought of going through it all again, all the pain and regret. He couldn’t continue knowing he was always destined to fail and prove nothing but the opposite of what he wanted. He would not live knowing he was chosen for nothing more than a shadow and regret amongst the Asgardian.

But whatever the reasons, many or small, now the story has been told of how a discarded, mistreated and lonely little boy seeking a family’s love and pride became the cold heartless man who gave his young self’s dream another chance, only to fall into the empty, cold but forever starry universe wanting something as sweet as death, over the life he would lead if he held onto his own brothers hand a little longer or tighter.

_Now go, and tell this untold story again._


End file.
